1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement space auction method, an apparatus, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a variety of advertisements in the modern society such as (1) a mass media type advertisement to be broadcasted on TVs, radios, posted on journals and the like, (2) a public advertisement to be displayed in a public space such as in sports stadium, a theater and the like, and (3) a one-to-one type advertisement such as a banner advertisement posted on an internet web site, a direct mail and the like. These various types of advertisements accommodate respective advertisement spaces for which an advertiser, who wants to advertise a product or an item, can obtain a right to post his/her advertisement through transaction of the advertisement spaces.